Best Memories of Ross
by JakeAndJoy
Summary: What happens once Ross leaves his hometown? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

I had just driven through the Nevada border from Wyoming, I was running away from the only place and people I had ever known. I was driving to the first ranch I saw and praying that they would take me in and I can work, as long as I don't have to go back.

_Flashback_

I had just gotten my license and was out driving with a group of friends, and we stayed out later than usual. They dropped me off at the end of my driveway, and I walked to my house only to find that both of my parents were drunk. I tried to be quiet and run to my room since I knew what would happen if they caught me.

"Ross. Why the heck were you out so late? I thought I told you to never pass curfew! Don't you ever learn you stupid boy!" my father said one he caught me and started to beat me once again. I had bruises all over my body from when he hits and kicks me. Ever since I was a little kid i've been put thru this, and have always had to hide my bruises by wearing long sleeve shirts and jeans at all times except when I was locked up in my room by myself. Both my parents were drunkards, and they seemed to not care about anything else than beer and beating me. I had always wanted to run away, but every time I would get caught and only be locked up into my room and beaten...

_End of flashback_

Thats where I find myself today. I bought an old truck from a friend that didn't have to many miles left on it, and looked pretty bad from the faded paint, rust and lack of care. But I didn't care, I gave him all I had except for some clothes and shoes, and in the middle of the night left the only place I ever knew. I only had 2 close friends when I lived in Stetson, Wyoming. One was a girl names Joy, she was 15 and someone I could tell everything to even though she was a girl. She moved last year to Phoenix, AZ and that was the last I had ever seen of here. My only other friend I trusted completely (and to whom I got this truck from) was Jack.

I don't have many friend because of my parents. I had always been traumatized from when they beat me and I never talked to anyone. If I did, I would stutter and I would be made fun off non-stop. I could've fought back, I was tall, 6'3 with some muscle, but still pretty lean because my parent starved me when we didn't have money. Beer was more important than me getting fed.

But I just never cared to fight back at them. I ignored them and sat with either Joy or Jack. After Joy left I was by myself most the time cause Jack was always busy with his Job. I swore that I was falling in love with Joy, but right when I was planning on telling her, she had to leave for Arizona. I tried getting into contact with her a few times, but I can never get on the internet, and I never knew her address. If she ever wrote me letters, I never got them.

I had been driving non-stop for almost a whole day now only stoping to buy gas or some food with the money I stole from my parents the night that I left. I just drove thru a small town called Darton, where I stopped for gas and ate something at the diner that was close to the as station. They people here were really welcoming, and I hoped the ranchers were as well I said to myself. I saw the first ranch out of town, and was driving right towards it.

I pulled into the driveway, and drove over a bridge and into the main yard of the ranch. I got out of my truck only to be confronted by a girl I would say is about 15 with bright auburn hair, and looked like she had been working all day.

"May I help you?" She told me as she had a puzzled look on her face about who I was.

"I-I'm Ross" I told her as I was getting more and more nervous by the second thinking that this was just a huge mistake to begin with and that my parents were gonna find me. " Can I t-talk t-to the head o-of the r-ranch, p-please?"

"Yea, let me go get my father for ya. Nice meeting you." She told me as she turned around to tell her father I was here to see him.

I see a man, probably in his late thirties come out the barn walking towards me. He took his gloves off and swatted them on his jeans removing the dust that was on them. I was sort of intimidated by him from his height and muscled build which was most likely from all the work he did on the ranch.

" My daughter came to tell me you wanted to see me, don't look like you're from 'round here. Can I help you? He told me as he extended his hand out to shake mine. I was intimidated from the shake of his hand.

Yes s-sir, my names R-Ross and I-I was w-wondering if I c-could work f-for y-you , I just m-moved and I-I'm looking for somewhere to s-stay and work" I told him as he looked at me with serious eyes.

Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have you ever working on a Ranch before?" He asked when he took in my appearance and lack of muscle.

"No, but I know hard work" I told him. I really hope that he would take me in, if not, I would be heading to the next ranch I found and I had less than $20 left on me so I wouldn't get far.

"Good, cause there's a lot of that around here to be done" he told me as he shook my hand once again. "I'm Wyatt. You will be sleeping and living in the bunkhouse with 2 others, Dallas who is my forman He stays on the first room on the left, and Pepper who is 17 just started workin' here as well, and he's on the 2nd floor. You'll be staying in the room across from Dallas" Wyatt told me as he pointed me into the direction of the bunkhouse. " Go on and get settled in, then come back out here at the barn in about 30 minutes and I'll start showin' you what you'll start on workin' on"

"Yes, sir... and thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me." I told him as I started towards the bunkhouse with my only bag I had with me with the only few belongings I had.

I walked onto the porch of the bunkhouse which had a 2 seater bench and 2 other chairs at the other end. Walking into the house, I was surprised at how well kept it was. The main room had a few chairs, and the fireplace was at the center of them room. I saw the room to the left which was supposed to be the formans, and my room which was on the right.

I walked into my room, to find I had my own bed, lamp, and a closet. It as well had a small bathroom as well, which was more than I ever had in the trailer I lived in with my old parents. I put my things away, took a shower since I haven't taken one for a few days, then went to explore the rest of the house. I didn't go into anyones rooms just incase someone was in them. I went back thru the main room, then there was a small room in the back that had a washer and dryer. I headed up the stairs, and it was all one room. Upstairs wasn't to big, but it was all one bedroom that Pepper lived in.

Later that day -

I walked out of the bunkhouse and stood on the porch taking in my surroundings until I realized I was being watched by three other men . One was older than the other 3, who I was assuming was Dallas, then there were 2 other men - more like teens-. One was a Native American looking about the age of 18 or 19, then another young adult with bright red hair who I assumed was Pepper. They were looking at me with a dumb founded look on there face, so I just walked off the porch and headed towards the barn where I was supposed to meet Wyatt.

I walked into the barn and saw Wyatt immediately. He was sweeping some hay from the isle of the barn. He noticed me and came up to me.

"Hope you settles in ok?" he asked. I nodded my head and he went on, "Well then, this is the main barn on the ranch. Most of the horses are out in the pasture but when theres a huge storm, injuries, mares in foal, or emergencies we place them in stalls. This here is the tack room" he told me as he led me to the first room in the barn. " When we choose a mount for you we will also choose a saddle that will fit your horse and you" he said as I stared at the rows of dozens of saddles." We will fit you with a horse in a little bit, until then I'll finish showing you around."

Wyatt had finished showing me around and I was now in a horse pasture staring at all the horses in it. I had met the Native American, who's name is Jake. Wyatt assigned him to help me choose a horse that would work out for me. Jake told me one of the taller ones would be best cause of my long legs. There was a Bay gelding that separated from the group and started walking towards me.

"Whats his name?" I asked as the gelding stopped right in front of me with curious eyes. I stuck out my hand to him to see what he would do and he sniffed and nuzzled it for a few seconds checking for treats. I didn't know what to so since this was my first time round a horse.

"He don't have no name, we've had this guy for about 2 months. I've trained him to be a cow horse and he's great at it, but he's a handful at times. If you're sure you want him to use, it's you're choice" He told me kind of warily.

I wondered why, but I imagine it's from the hard to handle part. " I'll take him, looks like the nicest one of the bunch" I said as i rubbed his face and took his halter and started leading him to the fence where Jake was waiting but there was one problem, He wasn't moving. I tried pulling but he beat me and i got drug a few feet.

"Circle him until he listens to you." Jake told me from the fence. I did just that, and was on my 3rd circle when the gelding dropped to the ground and rolled. I jumped back right away not wanting to get kicked accidently. He got up, shaked, and just stood there and I grabbed the halter incase he was going to run. I tried leading him to the fence once more and he followed me with no problem at all. Jake gave me a rope which he said was a lead rope, and I lead the gelding out of the pasture and followed jake to a log.

" K, so you wanna take the end of the rope, loop it around the log, twist the loop a few times, and pull the end of the rope thru to tie him" he told me as I tried my best to follow his directions, and surprizingley, I got it the first time.

Next we walking into the barn and Jake led me into the tack room, and pulled out a saddle that he said he used on the gelding when he was training him and it should fit me as well. We walked back to the gelding, and Jake taught me how to saddle him up.

He handed me the saddle while he held the saddle pad and showed me how to put it on. "Next, you wanna swing the saddle up on his back by his withers." He said as he watched me. " Then you wanna put cinch down - this thing here - and go to the other side and take the strap down. Next you'll bend over and grab the cinch from my side, then put that strap thru it" He instructed me as he walked over the other side and showed me how to finish tying the saddle up. He also showed me how to put the bridle on which was easy.

We finished at that, and told me he would teach me to ride tomorrow morning. We lead the gelding into the barn, cross tied him in the isle, took the saddle off, then Jake taught me how to groom and do the horses feet. I was cleaning out my first hoof when I startled at a bell being rung.

"That means dinner. Wyatts mother, Ms. Forster is the cook of the house." he told me as I quick;y finished cleaning the hooves and we led him back to the pasture and walked towards the house for supper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been about 4 years since i've came to Riverbend and became a ranch hand. things have been good for me, never saw my parents or heard from them , and it's just been Dallas, Pepper and I living in the same house. Work everyday, and I can't complain cause i love it. I celebrated my 20th birthday about a month ago, Sam was now 16. I have to say I kinda liked her, but not more than a friend. Then Jake was now 17 getting ready for his senior year of high school and still hasn't found his guts to admit to Sam that he likes her. It's crazy, they revolve around each other and it's obvious, but they still haven't found out there love for each other.

It was just a normal day on the ranch, Pepper and I have already done morning fence check and we also did our part with the morning chores. Grace invited us in for breakfast this morning since starting today, there would be a new program called HARP starting here at the ranch and we would be getting 5 teens in who have committed crimes, and we take 'em in and try to help them while they help a mustang, and if the plan succeeds, those mustangs who were now trained can hopefully be re-homed then we can do HARP over again with another group of kids. I didn't have much to do with it, I would still be doing my regular ranch work but I was told I might help out each once in a while. Sam, Jake, and Jen would be mainly taking care of the HARP teens in the old bunkhouse.

The bunkhouse I first lived in here on the ranch got burned in a fire, so there was a new one built which is where me and the other hands now live in today. The old bunk house got restored, and that is the one that will be used for HARP. The girls will be in that bunkhouse with Sam and Jen, while the boy will most likely be with us in the spare room and Jake would sleep at his place at night.

After breakfast Brynna headed out to the airport to go pick up the HARP kids in the old Buick that was Graces. Sam and Jen headed out to their bunkhouse to get the bunks done and tiday up the place, then Sam headed out for a quick ride with Ace since she won't be able to go out and ride by herself for quite a while. The kids were supposed to stay for 2 months each except for one of them who got into a lot of trouble and ill be staying with us for a year. It kinda made me nervous that we would have a bunch of criminals here on the ranch if I had to be honest.

I headed to my bunkhouse to find that Pepper and Dallas were on the front porch sitting there not really doing to much. Dallas was playing his harmonica while Pepper listened to Dallas and was petting Blaze who was our guard dog/ companion animal. I went on into the bunkhouse to wash up before the HARP kids arrived since it should be in about 15 minutes now. I finished washing up, changed into a fresh pair of clothes and went out on the front porch steps sitting there listening to Dallas play his harmonica.

Blaze was the one who first saw Brynna come back with the 5 teens. Everyone sort of gathered in the front yard waiting for Brynna and the teens to step out. Brynna told them something in the car, then she stepped out and went over to Wyatt and Cody to say hi then stepped back towards the car. The teens filed out of the car while taking in there surroundings. The boy was about 5'9, not to much build to him and looked starved. Probably close to what I used to looked like as well. For the girls there was 2 red heads, a blonde, and one of the most beautiful brunettes i've ever seen. It was dark, dark brown , but when the sun hit it there was some red undertones. All of the girls were covered from head to toe except for the brunette, she had on a plain white school shirt, which was from my highschool oddly, and in jean shorts with sandals.

The teens made they're way in front of all of us and Grace was the first one to welcome them to the Ranch. I wouldn't take my eyes off of the brunette, she just seemed like someone I knew.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! Been going thru a hugeee writers block lately. I will try to update regularly, but it might take a while on this story since I want to start thinking up of plots for my story series The Events of Sam and Jake. I'll be working on starting Part 3, I know there's lots of you out there that really like Part 1 and 2, and hope you guys will enjoy part 3. **

**Thanks to those who have helped be overcome the writers block. **

**Anyways, enough talking, and on to the story, enjoy! :)**

Brynna went on to the introductions, one by one, Pepper, Dallas, then me.

" Kids, this is Pepper, Dallas, and Ross" Brynna was saying but I had started to zone out when Joy looked at me , she recognized me. " They are the ranch hands of Riverbend Ranch and will be helping us from time to time, but they will be working a lot." Brynna then introduced us to the HARP kids. There was Emma who was one of the red heads. She came from Idaho, Katie who was the other red head came from California. The blonde was Maryanne, she came all the way from Alaska. The boy, Dustin came from Maine.

Once Brynna introduced Joy I thought I was going to loose it. Before Joy could say hi to us I quickly excused myself and walked off towards the barn to tack up Tank and head out to blow off some steam and think things through. It's been so long since i've seen Joy. Ever since her parents moved to Arizona and took her along with them. I knew that I was developing feelings for – stop it Ross, it's been over 4 years since you've seen her. She probably likes someone else by now I thought to myself. Still, why would she be here for HARP? That makes no sense, she wasn't the person to do anything bad when I knew her . She had such a big heart, yet I was one of her only friends. Of course she talked to others, but we seemed to always be with each other. I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she didn't move to Arizona...

Tank was getting tired, i've been galloping him hard now for a while to blow off steam. I didn't realize I went that far, but I found myself close to Three Ponies Ranch cattle. Nate, Quinn, Bryan and Jake were out checking cattle and saw me coming up for a while. That kinda makes me embarassed that they saw me galloping on Tank, I usually never do, only when it's needed, not to get out anger.

I nodded toward the guys. "Hows it goin' Ross?" Nate asked while looking over a few cattle. "G-good. The Harp kids arrived earlier" I said trying not to stutter like usual. I never liked to talk to much, I always stutter, but i've been getting better. " I s-should be on my way home." I told them as I tipped my hat and was about to turn around to head back to River Bend

" Tell Brynna that most of us will head to River Bend tomorrow to help out. Kit will be home tomorrow morning from the circuit. See ya" Jake told me as I rode away. I waved and set off at a canter , I didn't want to head back to River Bend yet still confused about Joy. It's now or never I told myself as I continued riding back home.

**Sorry for a short chapter! I wanted to make it longer but I also wanted to update tonight so I decided to make this one a little shorter, and upload it tonight, then have another longer chapter ready to be posted in the next few days. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and give me idea's about what to include in this story!**

**JakeAndJoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter :) Sorry for the last chapter being kinda short, I wanted to see if I still had readers out there! The Phantom Stallion area on Fanfiction has gone quiet except for a few others often updating. THANK YOU! To those who are still updating, sometimes I don't review, but I DO read them, I've read all the fanfics for Phantom Stallion, some of them several times. Enjoy the new installment!**

As I rode into River Bend everyone was getting a tour of the ranch with Sam and Jenn as their leaders, Jake will be the leader of Dustin when he comes tomorrow. I cooled down Tank and un-tacked him, brushed him out then sent him out in the 10 acre pasture with the rest of the horses. Instead of helping the group get a tour of River Bend I went ahead and headed inside the barn to start on feeding and to see if any of the stalls needed cleaning.

_**Joy's P.O.V -**_

I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't, plain and simple. I wasn't paying attention while Sam and Jenn were being nice to us and giving us a tour of the Ranch, everything was drowned out except for the voice in my head saying "Ross." Over and over again, I just couldn't get him out of my head!

Thats when I saw Ross avoiding us and headed to the barn, thinking that this was my chance to talk to him.

"Hey, Sam, can I go to the bunkhouse for a few, I need to check on something." I asked her hoping she wouldn't question me. I don't know what I was say as an answer since all I bought with me to River Bend was all I had. It all fit in one little bag, my parents rarely gave me anything, all the money was spent on paying the bills, before my dad became an addict to drugs and alcohol.

She looked hesitant at first, and you can tell she was thinking "Sure, but be back soon, ok? We'll just stay around here giving the rest of the tour and talking" she finally decided to tell me.

I knew I didn't have a lot of time before Sam would re-think what she said and come look for me so I scurried off towards the bunkhouse walking past pepper and the ranch hands' bunkhouse. I waved as I passed and he tipped his hat. "Wow..." I thought to myself. People here are so curtious and nice, which is like nothing of what I was used to in Phoenix, Arizona. I still wish we never moved. I lost complete connection with Ross. I tried calling his house a few times but his mom never let me talk to him and simply told me Ross was to busy to talk. I always knew she was lying, me and Ross could talk for hours and hour. I've wanted to see Ross so many times while I was in Arizona but I could only dream of it.

Thats something that's about to change, I thought to myself as I planned a way to sneak to the barn without getting caught.

_**Ross P.O.V - **_

__ I knew I would have to talk to Joy soon, I wouldn't be able to work during the day with her on my mind 24/7 nonstop. I was planning on singling her out and talking to her soon I thought to myself I was bent over shoveling dirty horse bedding into the wheelbarrow, about ready to go out and dump it.

I finished off with a couple more shovels of manure and bedding, and picked up the wheelbarrow to head out the back door to the manure pile. I was still thinking about what I could do after I dumped this and finished off a couple more stalls to keep myself busy before dinner. To busy to hear someones footsteps coming around the backdoor at the same time I was heading out with the manure cart. Before I could react, Joy rams into the manure cart, and falls right over in it.

_**Joy's P.O.V - **_

Oh my goodness. Ohhh my goodness. I came to talk to Ross and THIS happens? I thought to myself as I carefully put my hands on the edge of the wheelbarrow to push myself away from the heap of... of... MANURE. I was about to tell the person what I thought when I looked up and saw that I was staring in the eyes of the one and only, Ross.

"I-I'm so sorry J-Joy, I don't know what I was thinking and not hearing you walking this way" he said. It was easy to read on his face he was embarrassed and nervous at the same time. I found myself not able to answer as I was staring into Ross' deep brown eyes and couldn't break contact. "Are you o-okay?" he asked concerning coming over his face.

"Yea, im fine..." I trailed off still looking at him. I saw him look as my shirt and which reminded me of what recently happened. " I should... ugh... go clean up." I was about to turn around when Ross grabbed my arm forcing me to turn around to face again.

"Please d-don't go y-yet." He looked at me pleadingly. "It's been s-so long since i've seen y-you" he continued as we were walking back towards the inside of the barn. "Ugh... h-here.. change into this" he instructed as he pulled off his top shirt to reveal that under that he was wearing a white shirt that fit him perfect... tight around the big, sculpted muscle, loose in the right place... I mentally slapped myself before my imagination could get any farther.

"Ugh.. thanks" I slowly said as I took his shirt and went into the tack room to switch out shirts. Now was the time to talk to him, I told myself as I was walking back towards him. I saw him sitting a a hay bale outside of a horse stall so I joined him and sat next to him. We sat is peaceful silencefor a little bit before I broke the ice.

"Ross, it's been so long since i've seen you... there wasn't a day I didn't think about you. I wish I never had to move to Arizona, I would've stayed with you." I told him. I decided to let the truth out. No taking it back now Joy I told myself in a sarcastic voice. I looked over at Ross who was staring at me... slowly digesting what I just had said.

"M-Me to Joy" he said as he never broke eye contact with me. "I h-had to leave home. I had no one to talk to or spend t-time with. My p-parents were... w-well... same as a-always so I had to g-get out of there" he said, finally looking towards the ground.

I instantly felt my heart break right there and then. I couldn't take it anymore. "Ross. I forgot to tell you something before I left." Ross looked at me with a worried and confused look in his eyes.. "I...I..I was falling in love with you when I had to move" I flat out said. Ross was in shock.

"Joy... I" Ross got interrupted by Sam walking into the barn looking for me. Crap, I mentally said. I must have been gone for quite a while. "Oh, there you are Joy! I was looking for you! Is everything alright?"

"Yes, thanks Sam. I decided to come into the barn for a while and lost track of time I guess" I trailed of still thinking madly about what Ross was going to say. I got up to walk towards Sam, and looked back at Ross. He had a weird look on his face I couldn't read. I waved to him as I walked out of the barn towards the bunkhouse, at the same time telling Sam the story why I was in one of Ross' t-shirts.

**Thanks for reading you guys! I tried to make this chapter longer for y'all! Hope you enjoy it. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**JakeAndJoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only got one review for my latest chapter I put up. I would appreciate it if more reviewed, but I know that the PS fanfic section has gone pretty quiet. I hope more people will start to write! So I am writing another chapter, maybe encouraging someone else to write on fanfic. If you have idea's, write them out, you never know, they might become the nest great hit in the PS fanfics :) Thanks to the person who reviewed my story :)**

**Thanks and hope you enjoy chapter 6 :)**

_**Joy's P.O.V - **_

All the girls were in the bunkhouse finally having the chance to unpack and finish settling in since they would be here for a while. None of them started a conversation since they were nervous, but Sam looked like she wanted to say something to me, but I guess not with the others around.

We all heard the dinner bell ring, we were confused at first what the noise was but Sam told us it was the notification that dinner was ready. We were all filing into the house, and was surprised by what I saw when I entered the house. The house was very charming and welcoming, the classic ranch house. It had little rustic details here and there, and that was a really nice touch to the home. But something else stopped me. I saw Ross, all dressed up and clean, sitting at the dinner table across from Pepper and Dallas. Wyatt was sitting at one end of the table, while Brynna was at the other end with a young little boy next to her in a high chair. Cody was his name if I remember. Sam went ahead and sat next to Cody, along with Jenn next to here while Mrs. Forster sat next to her son, Mr. Forster. Us HARP kids were nervous to sit down, I was trying to see if I can get out of sitting next to Ross, I didn't think I was mentally prepared to sit next to him through a whole dinner while trying to act normal.

"Y'all don't have to be nervous, now. Seat yourselves and enjoy your meal." Grace told us warmly while giving us a smile.

Maryanne, Emma, and Katie went ahead and sat next to each other in the last three seats on the other side that Ross was sitting at. Dustin went ahead and sat next to Jen, which left me, sitting next to Ross. He gave me a hopeful glance as I took a seat next to him. I know him to well though, I saw a look that flashed across his face while I was wondering where to sit. He was a little disappointed when I didn't sit next to him right away.

We all served ourselves dinner, then ate in silence. The food was much to good to talk, we were just stuffing ourselves full. I don't know about the other HARP kids, but I haven't eaten a meal this good in years. We had a roasted chicken, alongside with mashed potatoes, biscuits, green beans, and you can't – ever - forget this – gravy. The gravy was So good. Absolutely phenomenal. Once I was getting pretty stuffed I leaned back into my chair and at the same time catching a couple glances towards Ross. He had a sad yet amused look on his face.

_**Sam P.O.V - **_

I knew for sure that there was something going on with Joy and Ross, but I couldn't put my finger on it. How can they be old friends? Did Ross come from Arizona? He rarely shared anything to us about his past but if I remember correctly he came from Wyoming, not sure.

But first, I find Joy in the barn sitting next to Ross and they were staring into each otheres eyes, obviously having a conversation. Then at dinner, instead of Ross sitting next to Pepper and Dallas like her usually does, he was obviously saving a spot for Joy. Then Ross gave those looks at Joy and was always checking on her, but never talked to her. Just talked if someone asked him something. Joy doesn't seem like one of those girls who throws herself on guys, and Ross isn't the type of guy to fall for those kind of girls, so there just has to be something...

_**Ross P.O.V -**_

I was headin' out with Pepper to do night check in the barn while Dallas went back to the bunkhouse to go to bed since his arthritis was acting up again. Pepper and I checked the barn, checked water and the horses then we were just going to go to the bunkhouse as Pepper stopped me.

"You seem keen on Joy, is there history there buddy?" He asked me with a questionable look on his face. I found myself always able to talk to Pepper and Dallas since it was just us three in the bunkhouse and those two don't spread word. But I never told them of my history, never wanted to remember it I guess.

"Ugh.. yea. F-From about 5 years ago..." I trailed off kinda letting him know that I wasn't to comfortable talking about this yet. I knew that one day I would tell him the truth, but I wasn't ready to yet " I'm ready to head to the bunkhouse, what a-about you?" I asked changing the subject as I started turning around to head back to the bunkhouse.

Later that night I found myself not able to sleep and decided to get up, quietly to not wake up the guys, then headed out to the barn to think. I decided I might as well clean Tanks tack since it was getting kinda dirty. I was walking to the barn when I saw the light in one of the stalls was open and I knew no one would be in the barn at 2 in the morning so I rushed to the barn to see what was up.

What I found startled me "Joy, you alright?" I asked her. I had found her in Strawberries stall hugging her and crying. Joy obviously didn't see me, and was surprised. She quickly turned around and wiped the tears and taking a couple breathes before facing me again.

"Hey Ross... you won't tell on me that I was in the barn right?" She looked up at me with eyes that looked like they were going to burst with tears at any seconds. I shook my head letting her know I wouldn't. I've seen Joy like this a couple times, so I knew what to do. It was a natural instinct for me.

I walked over to the stall door, opened it, then grabbed joy in my arms and hugged her. She was hesitant at first, then she relaxed and shed the tears she needed to shed. We stood like this for what felt like a few hours while it was about 10 -15 minutes in reality.

"Thanks" Joy said looking up at me with a smile on her face. I piece of my heart just fell in love with her again when she looked and smiled at me.

"No problem" I told her as I lead her to the hay bale outside of Strawberries stall while shutting the stall door. We sat next to each other in comfortable silence " What did you do while you were in Arizona that made you end up h-here?" I asked while I turned my position towards her.

She looked up at me with those bright blue eyes before she spoke. " Well, you knew my dad. My mom always wanted a better life for me, but my dad would rather think for himself instead of me and my mom. When we got to Arizona, we did fine at first, I wasn't, I missed you to much..." she trailed off while looking at me before continuing. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting her know I was there with her. " Then my dad got into alcohol, a little to much. He started spending all our money on it, not caring about me and my mom, and my mom was the one who mainly made the money out of all three of us. He even sold some of my stuff as well as my moms at one time for more booze. So I decided then was the time for me to try to start a life on my own. I got a job, was taking double shifts, and sometimes I wouldn't come home for over 24 hours, I was working that much. I got home finally, and my dad would be mad at me. When I came home, I saw that he almost sold everything I had, including my own bed. He made me go on a beer run with him, so we got to the store and he... he.. he pushed himself on me in the car, I gave him all my money and told him to get off me and of course he did, he had more money for beer. So we were in Phoenix, walking down the street to the beer store. I waited outside and waiting for him to come out. When he came out he pushed me up on the wall again. That's when I lost it. I grabbed his beer, and threw it at him one by one, a couple of them shattering on him. I was yelling at him, and there was a huge crowd of people. I was about to lunge at him again but got pulled back by 2 police."

She still wasn't looking at me, just staring at our two hands hold together. " My father charged me for harassment. I had 2 choices. I could follow through with the consequences of the charges since he wouldn't drop them, or he would send me somewhere, and never wants to see me again" I could tell she was gonna cry again, so I let go of her hand and brought my arm around her shoulder hugging her to my side. " So now I'm here. I have everything I own in a small bag with a little bit of money. I'll finish here at HARP, then find something to do and somewhere to go I guess..." she trailed off finally looking up at me.

I wanted to tell her that she could stay with me. But I knew that we weren't at the stage yet, we just met again after all these years. Heck, I didn't even know if she still loved me. I know she said she used to , but I won't push her into the conversation yet after what she just told me. Plus I would have to ask Wyatt first if she would be able to stay and work here at River Bend. " Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you Joy" I told her as I hugged her.

She nodded her head, and to my surprise, kissed me on the cheek. "I should get back to the bunkhouse before someone notices I'm gone. Sam's been watching my like a hawk lately, don't want her to notice I sneaked out." She told me. She squeezed my hand one more time, then turned around to go back.

I still hadn't moved from my spot. She kissed me on the cheek. That means... NO Ross. I had to mentally slap myself once again. She's going through a tough time and needs help I scolded myself before I could let my mind wander even farther which would get me in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been blocked on this story, so sorry if it isn't that interesting or long. I'm also proud to say I have started writing The Events of Sam and Jake part 3! It's been a while since I have updated that story saga since part 2 ended. **

**Enjoy! :)**

** Joy P.O.V**

For the next couple days me and Ross haven't really chatted or have tried to. Ever since I lost control and kissed him on the cheek, things have been awkward, for me at least. I still can't believe that I let myself do that. It's not like I want to lead him on or anything, it's just that I'm not sure he's interested in me anymore.. maybe he loves someone else around here even though it may not seem like it.

Today all of the HARP kids were getting introduced to their horses for while they are each staying here -

"Ok, so what I want you guys to do is go on into the corral with your leads and halters, and just stand there at first. Not in a group, about 10ft apart from each other. Lets see if your horse will come to you" Sam instructed us as she opened the gate to the corral and let us in. I've never really done this in my life, but watched it on TV and it should be really easy to catch and halter up a horse right?

All of us walked in except Sam and Jen who are now sitting on the top corral bar and watching us. When Sam caught me looking at her she gave me a nod of encouragement. Emma, Katie, Maryanne, Dustin and I were all spread out waiting to see if any of the HARP horses would budge or come to us. The first horse to come towards someone was a pretty horse with 3 colors on her. She took a couple steps forward and stopped, almost as if she was unsure of us. There was a beautiful gray girl horse who came walking towards me, stopped, then came towards me again, close enough to nuzzle me to check if I had treats.

"Alright Joy! Seems like the gray mare has chosen you, now all you have to do it halter her up and we will wait for the others to finish, you may also name the mare whatever you would like" Sam said as Jen applauded me. So I got the halter in order, and tried to slip it on my mare, who purposefully puts her head up so I can't reach her. I try to reach and she puts her head down low. When she was trying to put her head back up again I was able to get it on her face, and I was able to finish tying it, but something seemed wrong to me, but it worked. The mare stomped her foot in defiance letting me know her games weren't over... great.

I looked over at Sam and Jen who were giggling at something. "Joy... you know that the halters on backwards right?" Jenn kept giggling and I heard a deep laugh behind them, to my surprise, Ross saw the whole thing and was laughing along. I turned back to my horse since I was blushing mad.

"You mean I gotta get take this halter off her, and put it on again, after I worked for about 4 minutes to get it on this feisty animal?" I asked in defeat after the blush had almost subsided.

"I'll help ya." Ross said as he made his way into the corral towards me and the horse. I was sort of nervous getting help from Ross, we've almost been avoiding each other the past few days. "K, What you wanna do on a horse like this is loop the lead rope around her neck, so she can't go anywhere. Then you can take the halter off again" He told me. I followed his instructions without complaining. Though I did sneak a glance at the other trying to get their horses to no avail, and I also caught a glimpse of Sam and Jen looking towards us looking like they were gossiping about something. " Great. Now you want to turn the halter inside out, then try to put it on her again, might work better this time." He teased me.

` I had to look away because I was blushing once again. This time I successfully got the halter on the mare without her throwing an attitude towards me. " I think I've figured out a name for this horse! I think I'm gonna call her Flame, after her attitude." I laughed as I patted Flame on the neck. "Thats a great name for her" I heard Sam laugh. "Now what your gonna do is bring Flame out here so the other horses arn't distracted by your and Flame" Sam was saying as she jumped down from the corral bar and was preparing to open up the corral gate for me. Ross and I walked side by side out of the corral, and stopped about 20 ft from Sam and Jen.

"Thanks for the help Ross." I said as I smiled up to him. He gave me a smile back and I couldn't help but think about how gorgeous he really is. Last time I saw him he wasn't a man yet, he was still a teenager in highschool.

"Is it o-okay if we can m-meet later sometime?" He asked. I knew he was nervous as he started stuttering again. My heart skipped a beat as I thought he would never ask me. I was also nervous at the same time since I didn't know what he wanted to meet about. Did he want to ask me questions? Tell me he's taken? I was so confused and wanted to see.

"Sure, I would love to." I said as I looked back up at him. I can't put my finger on it but for a split second he seemed like he was over joyed, maybe I mixed it up with another emotion. Ross waved at me as he walked away to get back to his work. I lead my new horse Flame up to wear Sam and Jen were, and watched as the others all got their horses and bonded with them. All my mind was on was meeting Ross later, and if it would be a good thing or not.


End file.
